Three In The Morning
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: I awoke to him carrying me, how sweet. EdwardxOC One Shot


The pale moonlight shone through the panes of the thin glass. I sat at my desk, drowsy and on the verge of falling asleep, in danger of doing a face plant of all the paperwork that jay before me in a haphazard way. I heard faintly the squeak of my office door opening, and was greeted with a familiar friendly face.

"Well if it isn't Kiki." Came the deep voice of one of my best friends. Looking up from my desk, I saw Roy with a cup of steaming coffee in his white gloved hand. He sat it down on my desk softly and gave me a somewhat sympathetic look. He crinkled his brows at the masses of paper before me.

"You look like you could use it more than I could." He said while sitting down in an available chair near the desk. He continued to prop his arm up, resting his head in the palm of his hand in the process.

I looked to him with a grogginess swiftly overtaking myself more quickly than it had before. "What time is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes a bit, fighting the overwhelming sleep that wanted to cling to my very soul at this point.

He glanced to his silver pocket watch and read out the time rather monotonously. "It's around three. Why haven't you gone home yet, your shift ended at midnight."

"Because." I let out a yawn and resumed the large stack of paperwork that needed to be complete before I went home for the night. "I need to finish this."

Roy cocked an elegant eyebrow and took the pen from my hand, along with the stack that still needed to be filled out. "Go home and get some rest. You need it Kiki."

"B-But you never do paperwork Roy!" My shouting was stopped when another yawn took over my being. I quickly covered it with my hand and when finished, rested my head on the desk. "A few minutes won't hurt anything I suppose." I muttered out while getting comfortable. Well, as comfortable as I could considering the hard wood that was presented to be my pillow for a short while anyway.

My light green eyes slid shut for what was suppose to only be a few minutes, but unfortunately, it was way longer that what I had intended it to be. I was woken up by a continuous swinging motion, and pieces of my long black hair tickling me in the face. Glancing around through blurry eyes, I realized that I was moving at a somewhat slow pace. Directing my attention to whatever was carrying me; I saw the large golden eyes of Edward staring down to me as he walked along the side of the road.

"Ed? What are you doing?" I asked while letting my head fall back against his chest, not having the strength or the attitude to actually put forth some effort and hold it up.

He continued to walk and we rounded a corner. I had no idea where we were at. I recognized a store but that was about it. Everything else was so shrouded in black darkness I couldn't make it all out.

"The Colonel called. He said you fell asleep and didn't want to wake you up. So I came and got you, sorry for waking you up by the way." Ed continued, adjusting me slightly so I wouldn't fall. I now sat bridal style in his arms. Though the sensations that shot through me was odd. My back was pressed against the warmth of his arm while my legs froze from the auto mail of his other.

"Oh. Thanks." A could feel a blush starting to take over from the sudden realization of what was happening and what had happen. Let alone how he was carrying me. "You can put me down Ed. I can walk the rest of the way."

I tried to maneuver myself from his grasp but he wasn't being very cooperative, and wouldn't let me go. Like me, he had a few stubbornness issues.

"Come on Ed. I can walk by myself. Put me down." I continued to fidget like a small five year old and was granted with a grunt from Ed after accidentally elbowing him in the chin with my part auto mail arm. Like Ed, I too had auto mail, only mine ranged from my shoulder to my elbow.

"Calm down will you! That hurt!" He said while holding me with me with one hand while the other tended to his small bleeding wound.

"Oh I'm sorry Ed. You should have put me down." I said while crossing my arms and looking away. Still I had no clue where we were. I hope Ed knew where we were going. Otherwise we'd be out here all night.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, and besides, I like to carry you." He mumbled out that last part, but with my sharp senses I managed to barely catch it. Realizing that I had heard his small confession, he looked at me with a face of shock, and then directed his attention anywhere but me, red in the face.

I noticed that tiny droplet of blood was starting to form and drip from his chin onto the cool pavement below. I looked down to my uniform and stuck a hand into my pocket, pulling out a small tissue. Hesitantly, I brought it up and gently dabbed at his chin.

This shocked him beyond belief and he actually looked back to me with widened eyes, looking like a deer in a headlight. I brought my other hand up and cupped his cheek softly so he wouldn't look away and sling blood everywhere while my other hand continued to dab away until the blood stopped flowing freely.

"There, all better." I whispered to no one in particular, mostly to myself. I tend to do that a lot.

"Umm, we're here." Ed stuttered out while setting me down gently. We both went to the front door and opened it, flicking on the lights once we were inside. I squinted, not use to the harsh brightness that suddenly overcame me. It almost made me stumble, but thankfully Ed was there to catch me.

"Well um goodnight Kiki." He began to ascend the stairs that were before him, but I stopped him before he could get away.

"Wait! We need to put a band aid on you chin." I said while kicking off my boots and leaving them at the front door on a matt.

He looked at me almost in slight disbelief. "It's only a scratch. No big deal, I'll be fine." He began to go upstairs once more, but I was insisting that he be treated for his injury, no matter how small it may be. Besides...I felt bad for giving it to him, so this should make me feel a little bit better. I hope.

I quickly grabbed his hand and drug him back down the stairs and into the nearest bathroom. Well, the only bathroom, I guess. This was a small house that we were staying in for the moment.

I opened the door and made him sit down on the lid of the toilet. He tried to get up, but I pushed him back down again by his shoulder. Putting my hand on my hips and looked him dead in the eye." Just stay, please?"

He huffed at me a crossed his arms like I did earlier when he was carrying me. He looked at the tiled bathroom wall while I went over to the cabinet and searched for a band-aid. "Ah-ha! Found one!"

I pulled out the band aid and placed it on his chin gently. He stayed still...for the most part. I had to put hydrogen peroxide on it to disinfect it, and he was convinced that as soon as I touched him with the soaked rag, he would positively melt to a big puddle on the floor.

"Edward! It won't hurt I promise! The worst you'll feel is a small bubbling sensation, now hold still and let me fix you up!" I said while trying to get the rag to his chin, but every time I would advance, he would lean back. He went as far as to fall off the toilet seat.

"See, now look what you've done. This would be much easier if you were such a baby, Ed." I teased while looking at him al sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh really? Could a baby do this?" He turned around and in a split second was gone from my sight. I quickly went after him, rag in hand, and turned to go up the stairs after him. I had to jump the first few, and managed to grab his foot with my free hand. This managed to catch him off balance, and before I knew what was going on, he was falling.

Though he did manage a small pirouette in the air. He tumbled toward me and I failed to catch him. So instead we took a nasty fall down the stairs together, but it was the landing that caught us off guard. When we did finally land, he had fallen on top of me, and a certain part of his face, met a certain part of my face.

I could feel the blush rising to my face from the sudden contact of lips on lips. My whole being tingled and my stomach felt like it was doing flips. I don't know if it was the shock of what was going on or what, but Edward wasn't pulling back. In fact, he was doing the exact opposite.

He tilted his head slightly and pushed against me a little bit harder, not to hard though. He deepened the kiss by running a hand over my cheek and up to my neck, holding it and rubbing his auto mail thumb across the area where my pulse was.

I shivered from his actions and he pulled away several moments later. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly, panting a bit from the excitment that had just occurred. Finally he opened his eyes and stared down at my blushing form.

I wasn't even able to say anything before he plunged back down for another breath taking kiss. I happily returned it with just as much passion as I could muster. Oh, yea, tonight was a good night.


End file.
